The True Love Story: Book 2
by canzie
Summary: It's Book two from the true love story book one! From all my fans who wanted to see it, here it is! and don't let my crappy summary writing drive you away!
1. Chapter 1

**okay, yay! I get to do book 2 of The True Love Story! Hope your all as excited as me! So enough with the announcesments, on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the powerpuff girls, i don't even own this fanfiction site. that would be to much work...**

* * *

_"fine." he said. he turned the corner of the hallway. 'did he really leave?' she thought. she turned the corner only to be grabbed by him and be kissed. she felt her face turn hot and she fell in love by the magic of her first kiss. she fainted in his arms._

_"wow, that was better than I thought." he placed her down gently and was ready to pick up the M.M.M. but instead, he picked up a paper and wrote:_

_pick you up at seven 'o' clock!_

_-love brick_

_and put it in her bra. he left._

_"BLOSSOM! WE"RE HOME!" she woke up. she looked around and twards the machine._

_"phew!" she sighed._

_"hey, good job! the machine is still here!" buttercup said._

_**=At the RowdyRuff Boys House=**_

_"hey dude! where's the machine? weren't you doing the plan?" butch asked._

_"yeah...she just wasn't falling for it."_

_~~~~~!~~~~~_

Blossom remebered what the note said as she started to, to her surprise, get ready for the date. Yes, many times she stopped and asked herself "Should I really go?' But She thought it was something important...or something that would be an excuse to go. She had a dark pink shirt on, with black pants, and black flats with a pink ridge disign.

"I'm going out to eat with my friends." she said.

"Really blossom?" professor said from the kitchen.

"Ok, friend." She said.

"See you at 10:00" he said from the kitchen. she left the house and waited floated down to her as he held something behind his back. He sticked out flower as he looked to the side so she wouldn't see his blush.

"W-wow, I don't know what to say." Blossom said looking at the flowers. "Oh,wait. yes I do!" Blossom said turning slightly annoyed."Did you steal these?"

Brick rolled his eyes in a way that, in Blossom(**and mine**) point of view, was amazingly cute. " I didnt steal them, I picked them from a flower feild not to far from here. I picked the biggest ones I could find." He said.

"oh." Blossom said. "I'm sorry." she said hugging him. "This is a nice way to apologize." Brick said hugging her back. "Now c'mon!" He said picking her up.

LATER (**who has time to tell about dates?**)

Blossom came home giggling. She got to know Brick better and He wasn't that bad." Thanks for the date." Blossom said as they walked to the door. Blossom stumbled on a rock but brick overreacted and pulled her into the safty of his arms. They looked into each others eyes, and then they kissed. Brick who was facing the door, looked above her head and saw something unexpected.

"Uh, i think i better go. Bye bloss." Brick said as he left.

"Hmm. i wonder why he left soo..." she turned around to see the professor and her sisters looking throught the door windows. "...ooooh." she mumbled.

* * *

**YEP! this is the first chap to book 2. I know its extremely short but it was suppose to be longer but i didn't want to keep you guys waiting anymore. **

**I promise the next will be longer. BYEIE!**


	2. Chapter 2

****

**OKAY! I'm continuing since i didn't get as many reviews as I thought i would, considering I only got one. which i'd like to give thanks to.**

**GIVE IT UP FOR: XxKukiMonsterxX! thanks for reviewing my story, since you were the only one that reviewed. to that I thank greatly to you.**

**OK! on with the story!**

* * *

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" buttercup yelled at blossom. "Just today they were trying to steal the M.M.M. and your kissing him?"

"I can't even begin to tell you how bad you were doing by going out with him! i can't even think of a punishment!" Professor said.

"You could have been giving him our weakness and not even know it! It could sound like a normal conversation!" bubbles said.

"how could you even think about going out with him!" Professor said.

"Need I remind you that they are all evil?" Buttercup said.

"I got a punishment! since Blossom's so lovey-dovey with this guy, how about we don't let her see him, and we can keep watch to make sure they don't! Even if we have to stay in her room." bubbles said.

"What?" blossom yelled. "oops..."

"that's a wonderful idea, bubbles." professor said. "And I could take first watch since i'm used to staying up late working on inventions."

****

==the next day==

Bubbles was walking to school with blossom as she listened to her ipod. she thought if she didn't see brick, there was no problem. But she was wrong. While bubbles listened to her ipod, Blossom was secreatly texting, she got brick's texting number on thier date.

_U won't believe it._

_wat happened?_

_My sisters won't let me see you anymore. they have me under constint watch._

_O. thats 2 bad. hmm, i think i got an idea. meet me by the trees next to the lunch tables._

_Uh, wat part of "sisters keeping constint watch over me" did U not get?_

_Just wait for me there._

She hung up and walked to the trees next to the luch tables with bubbles. The hotline rang (which was turned into cellphones for the girls conveinance) and bubbles picked it up, and she could hear Buttercup on another line, listening in.

"GIRLS,GIRLS!" The mayor shirked from the phone.

"Yes mayor?" bubbles said.

"The rowdyruff boys are attack townsville, please come and stop them!" He said.

"we're on out way mayor." bubbles said as she hung up.

"Ok, blossom, its the rowdyruff boys. stay here since Brick will be over there." Bubbles said running off, then flying away. Then Brick jump down from the tree.

"OH! brick you scared me." she said playfully hitting him. "Was that you on the phone?"

"Did I do good?:" He said sticking out his arms for a hug.

"real good." Blossom said giving him his hug. "But i thought you didn't go to school." Blossom said.

"I don't, just wanted to visit my favorite puff." he said ruffling up her hair.

"well, i got go before your sisters figure out there is no attack." Brick said fixing her hair. She leaned in and gave him a qiuck kiss.

"Bye." He said flying away.

"Bye." She said as he disappered. then her sisters came as the bell rang to go to class.

"I think The mayor had one to many pickles cause there were no rowdyruff boys whatsoever." Buttercup said.

"Hmm, I guess." Blossom said as they walked into the school.

* * *

I hope this chapter gets me more reviews! Well, thanks again XxKukiMonsterxX for reviewing, plz contiue! bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, I know I haven't updated in a while but I was trying to get this new stroy out for a freind and it took longer then i thought so, thats coming out soon. anyway, I'm done blabbering on.**

**I know I haven't been making the last two chapters that long, so i'll try to make it longer. OH YEA! BTW! I keep telling you guy to do poll but like all of you going like "oh, other people will do, she don't need my vote." well, if all of you are saying that, HOW DOES THAT WORK? so plz, for me, just do the poll. **

**and on with the story. remeber, trying to make this one longer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not,I repeat, DO NOT own the powerpuff girls. Cuz is I did, they would still be on cartoon network, and it would be season 2 AKA the would be older. ^^; sorry, blabbering again.**

* * *

Buttercup zoomed over to the mayors house. She went inside to see Ms. Belleum at her usual post at the front desk.

"Hey, the mayor called saying he found a spot for the M.M.M. can I go in to see him?" Buttercup asked.

"Of course. please hold on." She pressed a button on the top corner of her desk. "Excuse me mayor but buttercups he-"

"YES! yes! send her in." the mayor said.

"Okay, go ahead." ms. belluem said. She entered the mayors office.

"Ok, mayor, where is this spot?" Buttercup asked.

"It's in one of my pickle jars!" The mayor said. "No one will suspect That!"

"Sure, ok." Buttercup said unsure. She put it down on his desk. She left. As she was flying past over the rowdyruff boys apartment, she thought she would see something. she flew over to where she thought brick's room would be. as she thought, when she looked into the room, mostly red things were in the room. But brick wasn't there. Buttercup took out her phone. She called Blossom. She didn't pick up till the 3rd ring. she normally picks it up at the first ring.

"Hello?" Blossom said giggling a bit.

"Hey, Blossom. Is Bubbles there with you? you know one of us is supose to be with you at all times." Buttercup said.

"stop it." she whispered giggling, "Of couse Bubbles is with me. You wanna talk to her?" Blossom said.

"That won't be nessasary. Cause I know my faithful leader always tells the truth." Buttercup said.

"O-of . well I better go. Bye." Blossom said.

"Yea, bye..."Buttercup said. she hung up. "Time to take this to...*sigh* desprate measures..." She sighed again as she flew off.

She flew off to a certain house and rang the doorbell. Butch answered the door.

"B-buttercup?" he asked. Buttercup could see piles of money from the two times they stole the M.M.M.

"Yeah, its me. Is brick home?" Buttercup said going in the house as her face flushed a bit as she remembered her last encounter at her own house.

"Actually, he left not to long ago. He said something about going somewhere with boomer. why do you care?" He asked trying to still be her nemesis when he was actually happy she talked to him again after what she said. for some reason he was really sad when she said what she said and just hoped she would forgive him.

"Is boomer _here?_" She hissed giving him the attitude right back.

"NO! If Brick said he was going somewhere with boomer, then of course he's not here." Buttercup looked up to the roof with an annoyed look on her face.

"So you mean you didn't check?" she said slightly through her teeth.

"No-" Buttercup flew up the stairs and into the room she think would be boomers. She opened the room and found Boomer on the bed, listening to an MP player.

"Buttercup?" He asked staring at the girl at his door way. She moved to the side and motioned for butch to take a look.

"Bo-boomer? What are you doing here?" He asked. "And if you were here the whole time, why didn't you come down to eat? Brick's been gone since 10:00, and its 3:00."

"I've been starving mad, but brick said that if I just sat here I could listen to his MP, but I asked what if I get hungry, and he said he'll bring me something really big since he'll probably be gone all morning, and can I get some food?" he explained.

"Call him...**now.**" She growled. Butch flipped his phone out and called brick on speed dail.

"Hello?" He said into the phone.

"why is boomer still here when you said you'd go out with him?" Butch asked.

"Did he come out the room?" He asked a little angry.

"No, butter..." He started saying her name when she was signaling him not to mention her.

"What about butter?" He asked.

"I was going to see if he had butter in his mini fridge because it wasn't in the down stairs one."

"Well, I dropped him off a little time ago, around...12:00." Brick said.

"Yeah, ri-" He started to say but buttercup took the phone.

"Just argree." she told him and gave back the phone.

"Yeah, your right. I just asked boomer. Thanks for clearing that up, bro." He said and closed the phone. "What's up with that?"

"It's fine, I got a plan..." She said, a wicked smile growing on her face.

* * *

**WOW! that took longer than I thought. And remember the poll! hoped you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**ok, I'm not getting lots of reviews, and thats fine with me, but reviews with ideas would help which im not getting lots of. I'll continue when I get more reviews, with ideas. I'm thinking of them sabotaging their dates, or taking pictures to comfront them that they are dating, but the other four need to fall in love along the way. I know it seems a little unfair that I'm telling you my plot line before you even read it but I am on a thin line for erasing this, dang it!**

**And, I know I am awful, for all those poeple who I promised the series of ghoust whisperers after I finished my other stories I finished a long time ago, but I keep making more. and DOn't worry, it'll come out, but I will make at least one more story after I finish my other ones, then I will get it out.**

**Remember guys, the exsistance of this story is in your hands! Thanks for reviewing and plz, remember my poll!**

**~CanZIe**


End file.
